In automatic engaging, assembly and parts handling operations where misalignment arising from tolerance variations involves a requirement for compliance or float between the tool and its fixed or programmable mounting, various approaches have been made in the prior art. For example, parallel plates in the form of a thrust bearing with ball carrier and coil spring return have been commercially sold under the trade name "Diatest". The "Aztec Accommodator" provides multi-axis compliance or float for automatic assembly machines using a set of six elastomeric shear pads which compensate for machine and tool disalignment as well as part to part variation. A remote center compliance device "R C C Device" provides flexibility accomplished with laminated elastomer and metal shim elements which are stiffer in compression than in shear. Such prior art devices may not have a reliable accurate home or rest position and may tend to tilt rather than shift laterally in precision parallel relationship.